Hybrid vehicles offer reduced fuel consumption and emissions by utilizing both an electric motor/generator and an internal combustion engine. A controller can be programmed to vary the use of the engine and the motor/generator during different driving conditions. When utilizing the motor/generator instead of the engine, the crankshaft of the engine is to remain stationary. For example, a disc clutch can be utilized to minimize rotation of the crankshaft, however drag can occur through frictional engagement with the disc clutch and spin loss can occur due to rotation which can impact the efficiency of the hybrid vehicle.